


The Cutest Couple in Shadyside

by RJW



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, Forward T.J., Homophobia, M/M, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, One Shot, Romance, Teenage Drama, Tyrus is Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW
Summary: When Cyrus, T.J., Andi and Buffy go to the fair, not-so-well-hidden secret feelings are to be revealed.





	The Cutest Couple in Shadyside

It was a lovely evening at the Shadyside Fair. Cyrus, Andi, Buffy and TJ were strolling between all the stalls and attractions, marveling at all the lights, music and smells the Fair had to offer. Buffy and TJ were walking ahead, talking animatedly with each other and making each other laugh from time to time.  
“Don’t you think it’s amazing how those two get along.”, Cyrus asked Andi, “You know, considering they were trying to kill each other less than a year ago.”  
“Well, they do have a lot of common interests.", Andi replied, "They like basketball, they are both crazy competitive, and they share a love for a goofy jewish boy.”, she grinned.  
“Yeah sure, as if... TJ doesn’t have love for me.” Cyrus responded. “It wouldn’t surprise me if TJ asks Buffy out one day.”  
Andi looked at Cyrus in shock. “Cyrus Goodman, you’ve got to be kidding me! Have you ever paid attention to the way he looks at you? He is _so_ into you! Besides, Buffy would chew TJ up and spit him out if he were to ask her out.”  
“He doesn’t look at me in a special way.”, Cyrus muttered.  
“Yeah, whoa…, oblivious much…”, Andi replied. “When you enter a room where he’s in, the whole space lights up from his smile. He looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars... And the sun… And all the planets in our solar system, now I’ve come to think about it.”  
“No he doesn’t.”, Cyrus mumbled, sounding not very convincing. “I will never be that lucky.”, he added so softly he wasn’t sure if he wanted Andi to hear his last words.  
The girl however, was very perceptive, so she did pick up that last comment.  
“Aw Cyrus, you’re really smitten with him aren’t you?”, Andi said playfully. “You should ask him out!”  
“I am _not_ going to ask him out.”, Cyrus said, stressing his words. “Moreover, he’s probably not into boys anyway. Especially not nerdy ones with an unhealthy interest in dinosaurs.”  
Andi sighed. “Wow. I don’t know where to start. Assuming he’s straight is just way too superficial, especially for you. And I’m going to repeat myself here, he really is into you. If you paid only a tiny bit of attention, you would notice that.”  
“He’s occupied talking to Buffy this whole evening.”, Cyrus muttered. “He barely notices I’m here.”  
Andi rolled her eyes. “Please tell me you’ve noticed he’s constantly checking if you’re still with him tonight.”  
“He is not!”, Cyrus replied undignifiedly.  
As if on cue, TJ looked back to face Cyrus. “You all right there Muffin?”  
Cyrus face flushed a dark shade of red in an instant, while he nodded reassuringly at TJ. The taller boy smiled and turned back to Buffy again. Andi was frozen in her spot with wide eyes, grabbing Cyrus’ upper arm violently while mouthing a silent scream at Cyrus.  
“What?!”, Cyrus asked, trying to keep a fake-surprised face.  
“Oh – my – god, did he just call you ‘Muffin’?”, Andi asked, barely able to keep her voice down.  
“Well…, yes. He calls me that sometimes. It’s just a nickname.”, Cyrus muttered.  
“That is so cute!”, Andi squealed, “You’re practically boyfriends already!”.  
“No we’re not! Don’t you think I should know it if we were boyfriends…”  
“O please, you’d be the last one to know.”  
“Hey!”, Cyrus outraged.  
“One of you two has to make a move soon however, because the amount of obliviousness is frustrating and painful to watch.”, Andi smirked.  
“Easier said than done,” Cyrus muttered. “Maybe if the universe would be so kind to give a sign, that would be nice.”  
At that moment, the two of them spotted Buffy and TJ talking to a girl with a polaroid camera. As they caught up with them, they could hear them talking to each other.  
“I assure you she’s _not_ my girlfriend.”, TJ said to the girl. Then, turning to Buffy: “No offense.”  
“O believe me as I say ‘none taken’.”, Buffy replied.  
At this point, Cyrus and Andi joined the other two.  
“Hey, what’s happening here?”, Cyrus asked.  
“There’s a contest for _Cutest couple in Shadyside_. This girl makes pictures of love couples and at the end of the week, the cutest couple will win a prize.”, TJ explained.  
“Yeah, but for some strange reason, she mistook us for a _cute couple_ ,” Buffy added, wrinkling her nose. And holding up her hand to TJ: “No offense.”  
“None taken.”, the boy smiled, mimicking her words. “But maybe you can make a picture of these two lovely ladies together?”, he suggested to the girl, pointing at Buffy and Andi.  
“I’m sorry, that’s just not possible.”, the girl answered.  
“O…, why not? They’ve been friends for ages. I’m sure they have some love for each other.”  
“Aw TJ, how sweet of you.”, Andi replied. “What do you think Buffy, should we leave all the drama behind us and build a life together?”, she joked.  
Buffy laughed out loud. “Wouldn’t that be a great solution. Sure, you can make a picture of us two and we will be the best love couple easily.”  
“See?”, TJ said to the girl. “There’s your couple.”  
“I’m sorry, the contest is only open for normal couples.”, the girl answered, smiling innocently.  
“I’m sorry, did you really just say ‘normal couples’?”, TJ asked looking baffled.  
“Uhm? Yeah, I think you heard me correct here.”, the girl answered him.  
“And what exactly do you mean when you say ‘normal couples’?”, TJ replied, his voice suddenly turning cold and his eyes narrowing.  
“Well, naturally two girls can’t make a couple.”, the girl replied, still smiling at TJ.  
“Whoa…, hold on…, and that’s because…?”, TJ asked, sounding indignant.  
“Well, a couple can only consist of a boy and a girl.”, the girl replied, with a challenging look on her face. “But I thought that would be obvious. It is a _love_ contest, you know.”  
“What’s obvious, is that you’re dense.”, TJ answered, slowly turning red and raising his voice. “You mean that if I wanted to be in a picture for a love contest with another boy, you wouldn’t take it?”  
Cyrus felt his heart rate speed up and his eyes widen. He was following the argument with increasing amazement. Was TJ really implying what he thought he was? In the meantime, there was a crowd starting to form around them as the argument was receiving quite the attention.  
The girl laughed sarcastically in disbelief. “That’s just ridiculous. Please, as if you’re not a one hundred percent straight jock. It’s shame you’re not my type really.”  
“Should we intervene?”, Andi whispered to Buffy.  
“No, I want to see where this is going.”, Buffy replied whispering back.  
TJ’s eyes were narrowing at the girl, and he was clenching his fists at his side.  
“You think I would only remotely be interested in a dense girl like you?”  
“Well, that’s your loss really.”  
TJ scoffed aggressively. “You wish.”  
“Now, back to business, mister. Can I take a picture of you with one of those two girls, or do you keep wasting my time pretending to be some creepy fag?”  
TJ’s face now was expressing pure anger.  
“You can make a picture of THIS!”, he spat at the girl. And with that he turned to Cyrus, put both his hands on his face, and kissed him full on the lips.  
It took Cyrus’ eyes only two seconds for their expression to change from pure shock, to utter delight as he melted into the kiss. The kiss lasted a never-ending eleven seconds, although Cyrus would never admit he was counting. Only the last seconds he regained control over his body, and he wrapped his arms around TJ’s neck.  
After TJ let go of Cyrus again, his cheeks red, he turned back to the girl, who seemed to be in shock. “Now if you will excuse me,” he said not able to conceal his contempt and almost shouting the last words, “I have to buy two ridiculously large pink cotton candies, and some tickets to the ferris wheel, because I’m planning to ask this cute and adorable boy to be MY BOYFRIEND!”  
With those words, TJ grabbed Cyrus’ hand, and dragged him along, pushing his way to a mostly cheering crowd. Cyrus managed to turn his head and find Andi and Buffy with his eyes, smiling at them and giving a small wave, before he was dragged out of sight.  
“Well, that was an interesting display.”, Andi said to Buffy, smirking.  
“Yeah, I hope Cyrus likes his boyfriend to be forward and dominant.”, Buffy smiled back.  
Andi laughed. “I’m sure he does. Still a shame that girl didn’t take the picture.”  
“No, but I did.”, Buffy grinned devilishly. “This is so going all over Instagram.”  
“You think we should check if Cyrus is okay?”  
“Nah, he’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! It's alway nice to hear what you're thinking!  
> #lovewins


End file.
